


Hold on we're going home.

by Catmilla64



Series: Hold on we're going home. [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmilla64/pseuds/Catmilla64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has just arrived to the college, her first time out of her house where her family hates her. It's her chance to start from scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned self-harm not explicit.

_I fucking need to stop,_ Laura thinks to herself as she walks to her new assigned room,  _I'm gonna start all over now that I finally left that house._

 

''Room 307....Oh there it is!'' Laura opens the door and sights two small beds on each side of the room.

She walks towards the bed on the right and leaves her stuff on the tiny bed. _Great this bed sucks._

 

After ten minutes of arranging her clothes in the wardrobe and some books on the shelf there's a knock on the door. ''Hi?'' Sounds a seductive voice as a head pops on the door frame, now half open.

 

''Who are you?'' asks Laura in a not too welcoming tone.

 

''I'm your new roommate sweetheart'' Say the brunnete girl that is now on the other free bed.

 

''Yeah. Whatever just don't touch my things or you'll end up injured'' Groans Laura maybe a little too loud.

 

Carmilla tries to not come back with anything rude so she just introduces herself properly, ''I'm Carmilla by the way....ahm nice to meet you....'' she pauses to hear her new roommates name.

 

''Laura, my name is Laura.'' _Geez this girl is so annoying,_ thinks Laura heading to the bathroom where she stacks her shampoos and other bath time stuff.

 

 

It's the first day of college and her new roommate look like some kind of goth-punk girl with leather pants. _Eeewww._

 

_\----------------_

_*_ Riiiiiiing riiiiiiiing riiiiiiing* This is not how Laura planned to wake up, and deffinetly not this early, her classes don't start until 9:30am.

 

Laura checks her alarm clock and sees it's only 7am. ''What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'' moans Laura to Carmilla that is already up and getting dressed.

 

''I'm getting ready for class, I start at 8am'' Carmilla puts her plaid on and heads to the bathroom to brush her hair. She comes back and her hair is now tied on a messy ponnytail.

 

_OMG she's so hot._ Thinks Laura still half asleep. ''Well just be quiet and let me sleep some more''

 

Carmilla grabs her backpack and she's about to leave when Laura call her with some kind of noise.

 

''Um...yeah?'' 

''Have a good day'' says Laura trying to be nice and not looking like a huge rude jackass.

''Thanks...ahm you too'' replies Carmilla slightly smiling as she leaves the room.

 

Just as Carmilla exits their dorm, Laura tries to go bback to sleep but her brain has other plans for her.  _No please no, I can't do it now._ She knows what her brain is asking for but as much as she craves it right no, she doesn't want to get caught.

 

She gives up and getting out of bed walks into the bathroom. Laura stares at the mirror, hating what she sees, and kneels down the vanity to reach to reach her make up bag where she hides her blades.  _One cut, just one cut._ She knows she's gonna regret that but she can't help it now.

 

\-------

 

It's now 9am and Laura is getting ready to class when someone knocks on the door.

''Yeah?''

''Floor Don Perry, please let me in.'' Says the voice at the other side of the door.

 

''It's open!'' Laura puts on her hoodie and gets ready to be nice and try to make friends.

 

The door opens and two gingers come in, one with a curly long hair that Laura finds stunning and the other with a nice short haircut.

 

''Hi, I'm Perry the Floor Don,'' says the one with long hair ''and this is LaFontaine'' adds pointing at her friend.

 

''I'm Laura, nice to meet you.'' Laura smiles to them and signals them to take a sit on her bed.

 

''Thank you. So ahm we came here to check on everyone and explain a little the rules of this floor.'' Perry starts explaining the rules. ''Rule number one no yelling, screaming, loud talk, music or any loud noise after 23:30 or you'll get a warning, three warnings apply with the explusion of this wing. Second rule no parties without previous warning or asking permission. Third and last rule we are a family and we don't hurt eachothers or hide secrets.'' Somehow Laura was expecting a lot more rules but these are fine.....she thinks, the last one is a little complicated for her right now.

 

''Okay got it, no parties, no noise at night and being a family'' Laura noods a few times.

 

''Oh and you can call us at any time'' adds LaFontaine with a grin that makes Laura feel safe with tem.

 

''So should we echange numbers? Or it's not nescessary?'' Laura asks shyly.

 

''That sounds great, let's do it.'' grins LaF again pulling their phone out of their pocket.

 

They echange numbers and then leave all together, Laura going to her class and her new two friends -or she wants to think they are friends- to their respective classes.

 

\------

The classes are done for the day and when Laura gets to her room Carmilla is already there. She needs to apologize for yesterday and this morning. 

 

''Ahm Carmilla I'm sorry for my behaviour last night and this morning, it's was very rude of me'' Laura wants to continue but Carmilla starts talking.

 

''It's okay, I understand I am new here too it's my first time out of my house and I am scared to not make any friends'' Carmilla gets up from the desk she was with her computer and walks towards Laura. ''Don't worry creampuff, we can be friends if you want, you're pretty cool.'

 

 

Laura really wants to befriend Carmilla but she's scared to get hurt, again, although Carmilla looks pretty rad and punk which really attracts her for some unknown reason.

 

''Sure I'd love to.'' Laura smiles and leaves her backpack on the floor and starts preparing to do some work. She is sitting on her desk next to Carmilla's and she suddenly remembers this morning talk that she had with Perry and LaF. ''Ahm Carmilla this morning when you were in class the floor don and her friend came here to talk about the rules.''

 

''What are the rules?'' asks Carmilla a little surprised that someone can come up with rules on a Campus dorm. 

 

''Not many just three easy rules, not loud noises after 23:30, no unscheduled parties and no secrets between us, 'cause we're apparently a family now.''

 

''Okay that seems easy to keep up.''

 

''Yeah that's what I told them'' Laura turns back to her desk but as she turns Carmilla grabs her arm.  _Ouch. Shit this hurts._ Laura flinches but doesn't make any sound that can warn Carmilla so she just turns around to face her.

''Hmm?''

 

''Well you said no secrets so I guess we'll have to get to meet eachother better, right?'' asks Carmilla with, what appears to be, an evil grin.

 

''Sure, anytime.'' answers Laura with a smile on her mouth.

 

They spend all afternoon sharing stories and likes, dislike, and everything they can come up with. Laura feels somehow bad for avoiding some things about herself or her family that might scare Carmilla, but she doesn't know Carmilla has her little secrets too.

 

''We have some things in common, who would've said!?'' Points Laura once they're done talking about. They didn't realize how late it was until they look at the clock and, ''Holy crap!!, it's already 21:00 I have to go to the shower and finish some work still!.'' Laura gets up and grabs her pajamas swiftly heading to the door.

 

 

While Laura is in the shower Carmilla takes that moment to go to the mini-fridge they have in their room and fill her milk container with blood. That's right blood. Carmilla's little secret is more than little. She's a vampire.

 

_Oh gosh I need to act fast and make sure Laura doesn't find out what I am._ Carmilla hurries back to her bed with a mug and a straw. Hopefully Laura won't notice it's blood.

 

Meanwhile Laura is getting ready to shower, undressing herself and revealing her cuts and scars on her arms, tights and stomach. She disgusts herself but at least she got some friends and will try to recover and start again. 

 

In the shower Laura starts singing ''How do you feel now she's gone, and her family is torn....'' It's a song she wrote for her childhood friend that committed suicide fice years ago, leaving her alone, with no friends and unable to socialize with anyone.

 

\------

 

 

After the shower Laura feels now relaxed and she gets in bed, it's late almost midnight and the noise curfew is already up so she can't listen to music so she just lays in bed watching Carmilla read a book on her bed.

 

''Ahm what book are you reading?''

 

''Just a philosophy book I have for my class.'' answers Carmilla not even looking up to Laura.

 

''Oh, okay'' Laura turns her night light off and tries to fall asleep.

 

''Good night creampuff'' Wishes Carmilla to Laura seeing that she is going to sleep.

 

''Nighty.''

 

Laura falls asleep quite fast and that gives Carmilla some time to wander around and observe Laura while she sleeps. This girl, there's something about this girl that makes want to be close to her. She silently approaches to Laura's bed and tucks her in after she uncovered herself with a move.

 

What she sees leave her shocked on her place, through one of Laura's sleeves she sights a few cuts that were obviousely self-inflicted. She tucks her fast and goes back to her bed.

 

Carmilla is shocked, she always thought she had a bad life but now a simple 18 year old girl seemed to be way worse than her, with 334 years in her shoulders. She finds herself worrying for this unprotected girl that had just met a day ago.

 

Carmilla felt the need to protect her, to make sure Laura was safe and happy but, she didn't know how she would do it. Carmilla couldn't believe what she was about to do, but, for some reason, she would do anything for Laura.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Getting deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura discovers she can play videogames and also gets pretty deep with Carm

Next morning Laura wakes up to find herself alone in the room, so that means Carmilla didn't put her alarm to not wake her up. That's so thoughtful of her. She thinks as she pulls herself out of bed and statingrts to undress herself to change into her outfit for the day- which consists in a plaid shirt over a normal undershirt and her typical jeans. 

 

As Laura exits her room she sees Perry and LaFontaine going to their classes.   
''Hey!'' says Laura waving at them.  
''Good morning Laura!'' LaF waves back at her.  
''Morning,'' Perry approaches to Laura hugging her, ''How are you today?''  
''Doing good, I am heading to my first class of the day.''  
''Oh, we're going too,'' says LaF, ''what's your claas?''  
''Ahm....Journalism I think'' says Laura hesitating a little.  
''Cool that's on the Building 3 we're going there to our lab class,'' Perry grabs Laura and LaF's hands guiding them, ''we can go all together.''

They walk all together talking about their careers and what they want to be. LaF shares with Laura that they are non-binary and what their preferred pronouns are. Also that they and Perry are together. Laura doesn't mind at all and supports them 100% and is very happy that they shared with her.

''That's my class'' Laura points out at the class on her left and says goodbye to her new friends ''see you later.''  
''Okay,'' LaF grins at her as they and Perry walk towards their class,''we'll be in the common room after 17:00 until curfew.''

Laura enters her class, she might meet up with them after she's done with her homework.

\-----------------  
Classes finish and Laura heads to her room thinking about the boring day she's having and how to make the rest of the remaing hours a little more bearble. She can't take Carmilla out of her mind, she couldn't see her this morning, -not that she wanted-, and she kinda wants to know how she is.

She''s sat at her desk, attempting to do her homework, but she can't keep her mind off Carmilla. Where is she? Laura looks at her watch, It's already 4:30pm and Carmilla hasn't appeared yet, despite of finding it weird she doesn't give it much importance, and she thinks that she might be still on one of her classes. Sighing, Laura gets up and slams her textbook shut. 

She decides to go to the common room to meet up with Perry and LaF, they are probably already it's past 5pm and they said they would be there. 

Laura has never been in the common room before, -she's just been here for two day though-, and she hopes to not get lost in the way. Thankfully she manages to find it on her first try, which is pretty good, given her bad orientation. She takes a look around the room and spots Perry and LaF sitting in the end of the room next to a TV that is playing a marathon of Faking it. She had never been much into that serie but to be honest never tried to watch it seriousely. 

''Hey, how was the day?'' Laura walks over and sits on the arm chair next to Perry and LaF sofa. LaF was sitting on the sofa with Perry resting her head on their lap and her legs across the sofa. LaFontaine looks around and seeing that they're the only ones in the room, they kiss Perry softly in the lips. 

''So what should we do now?'' Asks Perry sitting up next to LaF.  
''I don't know, we could play a game or gossip about something.'' Suggests Laura shyly.  
''Can we play Smash Bros?'' LaF asks pouting to Perry, who sighs.  
''Okay, but just for today!''   
''Get ready to get your asses kicked.''  
''I've never played that game before.'' Confesses Laura kinda ashamed of it.

LaF gets up from the sofa and walks toward Laura grabbing her on her shoulders, ''You. Need. To. Play. Right. Now.'' Shaking her like a tree.  
''Honey, calm down you're gonna hurt Laura. Perry is now standing next to LaF, putting her hand on their shoulder.  
''Yeah, sorry I got carried away.''  
''I's okay, I'm the weird one that has never played Smash Bros.''  
''Let's get to it,'' LaF excitedly heads to the TV and kneels down on the WiiU they have here and turn on the console.

They play for 2h that turn the game into a competition between LaFontaine and Laura, -Perry gave up after 20 minutes into the game-, so they played 2vs2 games wich got pretty intense and by Laura's surprise she was really good at it. Finally they leave it on a tie.

''I would've won.'' LaF sticks their tongue out to Laura and she rools her eyes.  
''Whatever'' Laura sticks out her tongue back at them. ''Anyway I should get going, gotta do some homework for tomorrow.''  
''Okay, see you later.'' LaF waves at her as she leaves.  
''Bye!'' Perry says as cheerful as always.

\-----------  
When Laura gets to her room Carmilla is sitting on her bed reading a book, but as soon as she sees Laura, she she runs to her pulling her in a hug.

''Where were you?'' Carmilla asks in a shy tone, -new in her-, ''I was worried about when I came and didn't find you here.''  
Laura pulls back from the hugs, ''I was in the common room playing videogames.'' she says confused about Carmillas reaction.  
''Sorry, I.....nevermind.'' Carmilla goes back to her bed and pick up her book.  
''It's okay I could've warned you.'' instead of finding Carmilla's reaction creppy, she finds it pretty cute actually. ''I'm going to shower now.'' Laura grabbing her things heads to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Carmilla breathes deeply in relief and lets out a sigh. Stupid vampire, why did you say that?! She goes to the fridge and pours some blood in the milk container. She can only drink safely when Laura is in the shower. Looks like Laura takes her time in the shower for what she knows from the last time, so she decides to go get them some dinner for the night.

 

Laura finishes showering and gets dressed , with her stay-at-home outfit, sweatpants, a hoodie and her slippers. As she exits the bathroom she realizes Carmilla is gone and she gets a little scared. What if she got mad at me? Laura starts to freak out but in that moment the door slams open and appears Carmila with bags of food and two pizza boxes.

''Creampuff, you're out of the shower already.'' Carmilla gets in the room and drops everything she's carrying in her bed. ''I got us some food for tonight, but I wasn't sure what you liked so...''  
''No it's great,'' Laura interrupts her, ''you're awesome.'' says kissing Carmilla on the cheek.

Carmilla feels a heat going up her spine to her cheeks, if she wasn't a vampire she would be red as a tomato, or the blood she drinks.

\-----------------------

They spend the afternoon eating all the food Carmilla got them.

''I'm so full right now.'' Laura sits putting her hands behind to hold herself.  
''Sorry, I didn't know you would like everything I got.'' Carmilla apologizes for the second time this night.

She can't believe all she's doing for the small, unprotected and fragile girl that's sitting across the room lloking at her. God, what is wrong with me? Carmilla gets up and gets to Laura's bed.

''So tell me, what should I know about you?'' Carmilla sits next to Laura not wating her time on getting the asnwers she wants.  
''About me?'' Laura asks in a surprise tone.  
''No about your dog. Of course about you cupcake, I wanna get to know more of my new best friend.'' Carmilla grins.   
''I-I don't know, what should I tell you?'' Laura sttutters and Carmilla tries to not melt.  
''Everything.'' Carmilla wishpers to Lauras ear. 

They talk about their favortite things but Carmilla already know that from the other day so she isn't satified with what she's getting. She hasn't forgotten about what she saw last night, and she wants to know what lead her to do that. She's curious in a protective kind of way.

''What's your story?'' Carmilla throws the question expecting a good answer.  
''Sorry. My what?'' Laura is confused.  
''Your life, how you got here, why, your family, your life choices....you know.'' Carmilla needs to know everything.  
''Oh, well not much, I want to become a journalist, so I chose this college because it was kinda far from home and I wanted to see what it was like to live on your own.''  
''I meant something more personal, like when you were a child, what made you be who you are now, that kind of stuff.'' Carmilla know she might be pushing past the line, but she can't resist.   
''Well that's kind of a long story.'' Laura bites her lip looking at her hands resting on her lap.  
''We've got all night cupcake.''

It was friday night so there was plenty of time.

''Okay, but I don't really know where to start from.'' Laura was scared, she had been through so much and maybe Carmilla wouldn't understand her.

She had no idea of what Carmilla had been through during her 334 years of life.

''I'm sure I can keep up, tell me about your parents.''   
And here began a part of Laura's story.

''Well my mom , she died when I was 9, she killed herself.''  
''I'm so sorry I didn't know.'' Carmilla is shocked but she craves more.  
''It's okay. I understand why she did it. Since I can remember, my mom was always bruised and having accidents, we spent most of the time in the hospital, until she killed herself when I turned 9. I didn't understand why she did it, leaving me alone, and I got really mad at her. But after her death my dad started abusing me and hit me, then I understood, my mind clicked and the pieces of the puzzle got together, being able to forget my mom for what she did. I started to skip class because I would have a black eye or something worse and no one knew or cared about what I was going through.''  
''Is that why you cut youself?'' Carmilla HAD to ask her.  
''How'd you know?''  
''I saw it last night when you were sleeping.''  
''Yeah, well that's one of the reasons, but there's more.'' Laura says clutching her hadns together.

Carmilla knew she was pushing a little too much, but now that she knew Laura a little more, it would be easier for her to protect her and to trust her.


	3. Make a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I'm having personal problems and I am aware of my late update.

Laura feels like she's got a big weigh off her shoulders trusting Carmilla with her story, and for some reason she didn't quite understand yet, she trusted Carmilla, something in her makes her feel safe and loved. But Laura wans't quite sure why she felt that for the girl sitting next to her on her bed.

 

“Would you feel like telling me the rest of your story?” Carmilla asks pulling her out of her toughts.

“Yeah, but I don't really know how to explain it.”

“Just try.” Carmilla grabs Laura's hand and squeezes it.

“Okay so, beside of my dad hitting me and blaming me for everything, not going to school because of my condition so I lost a lot of friends, they gave up on being my friends , so I was always alone from that moment on. School became a burden and home was a hell so I got the rutine of staying at the park until night, to avoid my dad. One day when I was sitting in a swing at the end of the park, already dark, a group of guys started to walk towards me, but when I realized what they were about to do it was already too late. After that day, fear took over my life and I started cutting myselfto relief myself from the pain. Night became my day, and days my personal hell. I got even more depressed and my fear of men grew everyday more.” Laura's voice is shaky and by the time she finishes, and glances at Carmilla who's still processing all the information.

A single tear rolls down Carmilla's cheek and she wipes it.

“Wow, I can only imagine what you've bee through.”

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to male you cry.”

“Don't be sprry cupcake, everyone has their sad story.” Carmilla pulls Laura into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“No, need to thank, that's what friends are for.”

Carmilla doesn't want to tell her story to Laura yet, so she gets up and walks toward the shelf full of movies.

“Let's watch a movie,” she winks at Laura, “you choose.”

“Can we watch Pitch Perfect?” Laura asks, she really loves that movie.

“As you wish.” Carmilla grabs the movie and places it on her laptop CD slot, and putting it on Laura's bed. “Get comfy we're watching it on your bed.”

“Okay.” Laura tucks herself in, patting at the spot next to her.

Carmilla gets in the spor next to her and they start watching the movie.

 

\--------

When the movie is over Carmilla tries to leave the bed without waking up Laura, -she had fallen asleep halfway through it-, but as she pulled herself up from the bed Laura moved and started to sleeptalk.

“Please don't, don't hit me.”

“Laura wake up, it's just a nightmare.” Carmilla shakes her trying to wake her up and calm her down.

“Carm.” Laura says waking up. “Carm don't go, stay here with me.”

“But we dont fit in the bed, I don't....”

“Please?” Laura asks pouting at Carmilla.

“Okay.” Carmilla gives up and putting the laptop awayshe gets back in bed with Laura.

“Thank you.” Says Laura cuddling up to her.

_ Gosh this girl is gonna kill me. Why did I have to crush on her for straters? _ Carmilla groans under her breath. Two minutes later Laura is back asleep half on top of Carmilla, and Carmilla, well she can't sleep because her brain is all crazy over the girl sleeping on her. How's she even gonna tell Laura that she's a vampire? She doesn't know yet but she'll figure out.

\------------

 

It's saturday today and Carmilla is laying on Laura's bed watching her peacefully sleeping. For some reason she finds herself at peace being anywhere near to Laura and not talking in her bed with her sleeping. Laura has slept all night on Carmilla's arms and she loves the feeling of Laura's skin against her own skin.

 

Carmilla spacees out for a while vecause suddenly there's Laira liftinf her head and waving to Carmilla's immobile face.

“Good morning. Are you there?” Laura asks her starting to worry.

“Yeah, I was just thinking,” _about you._

“How did you sleep?” Laura grins at her and she can't help but smile back.

“Not bad.” _More like not at all,_ too busy watchign her sleep, but she won't ever admit it. “What about you cupcake?”

“Like a baby.”

 

That's true Laura had never slept so peacefully since her mom died. Laura runs her hand through her hair and pulls it out of her face. She wants to ask Carmilla to spend the day with her, LaF and Perry in the common room, watching TV and baking , but she thinks she's already bothered Carmilla too much, plus it diesn't seem lmuch like her style.

 

“Ahm, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day in the common room with me and two friends.” Carmilla takes too long to answer and Laura gets nervous. “You don't have to...”

“No, no I will come,” Carmilla smiles at Laura, “let's get ready!”

 

They get dressed, Laura with her sweatpants and hoodie, -as always-, and Carmilla opt for her leather pants and a flannel.

“Wait let me text LaFontaine to check if they're already there.” Laura pulls out her phone of her hooodie and starts typing.

 

**Laura (11:07am):** Hey, are you in the common room yet?

**LaF (11:10am):** Yeah we just got there.

**Laura (11:11am):** On my way!

 

“Make a wish.” Laura says closing her eyes and squeezing Carmilla's hand.

“What? Why?”

“It's 11:11.”

“Okay” Carmilla closes her eyes and makes her wish.

 

After a few seconds Laura pulls her from her still together hands and leads her to the common room. As they enter Laura explores the room looking for Perry and LaFontaine, she sights Perry in the kitchen getting ready to do something and LaF laying on the sofa humming a song she doesn't recognise.

 

“Hey!” Laura waves at Perry thats starts to walk towards them.

“Hi Laura and Laura's friend.” Perry reaches to Laura and pulls her into a hug.

“Oh. Thats's Carmilla my roommate”

“Hello Laura and Carmilla” says LaFontaine getting off the sofa and getting to them hugging all the girls.

“Carmilla, this is LaFontaine, they're Perry's best friend since 2nd grade.”

“C'mon let's get to the kitchen I've prepared everything to bake some brownies.” Perry goes back to the kitchen followed my LaF, and close after Laura and Carmilla.

 

 

They start making the dough and Laura accidentally spills some on Carmilla.

“Oh gosh I'm so sorry Carm I didn't mean to..”

“It's okay cupcake, we all know how clumsy you are.”

Laura blushes bright red and helps Carmilla clean the dough off her shirt.

“So are you to together?” Asks LaF as eager as always which gets them a rib poke from Perry.

“Yes.” Says Laura answering LaF question but not getting the second meaning of it at which Carmilla does.

“No, we're not together.” Here Laura gets the double sense and blushes even more.

“No, no we're not t-we're just roommates”

 

They finish the dough and put it in a mold and into the oven. As Perry waits for the brownies to cook LaF suggests to play some videogames, to what the others agree. Heading to the sofa Laura sets herself down and Carmilla sits next to her. When LaFontaine finishes setting up the game they sit in the other side of Laura.

“Everyone ready?” Asks LaF.

“Yup!”

“Yeah.” says a less excited Carmilla.

“Okay then, let's start.”

 

By their surprise Carmilla is incredibly good at videogames and Laura can't hold back her tongue.

“I thought you didn't like videogames.” Spats Laura more pissed than calm.

“I don't like them buttercup,” Carmilla winks at her and adds, “but that doesn't mean I can't play.”

LaF laughs at Laura's face but they are pissed too.

“Brownies are ready!” Yells Perry from the kitchen area.

They leave the game and follow the sweet smell coming from the kitchen countertop, getting to the tempting brownies.

“Look this one looks like a cat.” Points out Laura.

“I think it looks more like Carmilla.” Laughs LaF trying to tease her.

“Then, Carmilla is a cat.” Laura gives the brownie to Carmilla.

“Thanks.” Carmilla accepts the brownie.

“Laura this one looks like you.” LaF points out a small brownie thats look nowhere close to Laura but a fish actually.

“It doesn't,” Laura blushes for no reason and adds, “I don't look like a frilly fish.”

“If I am a cat you are a fish, don't complain.” Carmilla says giving the brownie to Laura.

“Fine.” humpfs Laura grabbing it and stuffing it up her mouth.

“Don't let the cat eat you Laura.” LaF jokes which wins them a glare and a poke on the ribs from Perry.

“Not funny sweetheart.” adds Perry.

“Huh? What happened?” Laura doesn't get the inuendo, of course, she's too pure for that, but Carmilla does and bites her bottom lip trying to hold a laugh.

 

\-----------

When they go back to their room, Carmilla waits for Laura to announce her shower, -she liked better morning showers-, to be alone and drink her blood.

“I'm going to shower now.” Says Laura as expected.

“Okay.”

 

After the shower, Laura gets in bed and Carmilla stares at her lifting a brow.

“Aren't you going out on saturday night?”

“No, not really into wild parties and drunk people.

 

And thus makes Carmilla go back to her books still surprised by Laura's lack of excitement over a saturday night, and Laura getting in her own thought before falling asleep.

Carmilla watches her sleep for a few hours before going herself to sleep some, she needs some rest if she wants to keep up the girl's rhythm. 

 


	4. The food dilemma

 

Sunday morning Laura decides to wake up early seize the day doing as many things as possible. She gets dressed and watching as Carmilla sleeps deeply. _How can she be so beautiful sleeping like a snoring ogre?_ When she's done she heads outside to the common room kitchen to prepare some breakfast but once she's there she sights Perry already cooking pancakes.

“Good morning,” says Laura getting next to Perry “this pancakes smell really good.”

From the sofa comes a loud moan “Oh no, why did you have to say pancakes Laura?” LaF is laying there as usual.

“Laura I very much appreciate the compliment towards my food, but this are crumpets, honey.” Perry looks like a chicken defending her chick with these crumpets.

“Oh, alright sorry, yeah these are deffinetly crumpets,” apologizes Laura, still not seeing a slight difference between crumpets and pancakes, “my mistake.” She walks over the sofa and sits next to LaF.

“What's the difference?, I think those are pancakes.” wishpers Laura to LaF.

“Well according to Perry crumpets have holes and pancakes don't.”

“So it's like a holed pancake righ?”

“Hahaha yeah but don't say it in front of Perr or she'll get all protective again.”

The wishpers catch Perry's ear and she asks about it. “What are you two wishpering over there?”

“Nothing honey, just talking about girls.” LaF lies with a grin that crosses their face.

 

When the crumpets are done they sit at the table to eat some breakfast.

“Do you like Carmilla?” asks curiously LaF.

“Yeah, she's nice,” Laura gets caught off guard by that question, “but she can get grumpy sometimes.”

“And are you two dating already?” LaF knows they're crossing the line but they can't resist.

“NO. No I don't think she likes me in that way.” _What? Why did I even say that? Fuck!_ Laura sits there thinking Carmilla and somehow the idea of being with her doesn't seem that bad, plus she already knows her story, but Carmilla will never let herself fall for someone like Laura, or will she?

“I told you she likesd Carmilla.” sings LaF proud of themselves.

Suddenly Laura blushes and gets up, goes to the kitchen and grabs a few crumpets and a coffee mug and leaves.

“Honey, you scared her.” Perry gets worried and tries to go after Laura.

“No, don't go, let her leave.” They sense Laura won't be alone with the amount of crumpets she's taken with her.

 

\------

Carmilla woke up to find the room empty but she thought Laura migh have gine to get something to eat so she just sank her head into the pillow. About ten minutes later Laura walks in silently and approaches to Carmilla's bed with a dish full of crumpets and a coffee.

“Wake up Carm it's almost 11:30am.” Laura bounces on the edge of her bed trying to wake her up.

“Let me sleep it's not even noon yet.” Groans Carmilla not amused with the interruption.

“But I brought you breakfast.” Carmilla can feel Laura pouting behind her.

“Well then, good morning cutie,” Carmilla sits up on the bed and kisses Laura on the cheek causing her to almost drop the food and blush intensly, “what did you get me?” asks Carmilla looking at the pancakes on the dish.

“Crumpets and coffee.” says Laura gicing it to Carmilla.

“Pancakes, nice. Thanks cupcake.” She takes it and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Actually they are crumpets not pancakes.”

Carmilla raises and eyebrow giving Laura an amused look. “I don't see any difference creampuff.”

“Well crumpets have holes in them” Laura doesn't know how to explain her, “ anyway just eat it.

“Okay, relax I'm eating this holed pancakes don't worry.” Carmilla winks at her and eats her breakfast.

 

\------

At mid afternoon and after the whole day of being lazy and watching Orphan Black on Netflix, Laura starts preparing her bag for tomorrow' schedule.

“Ugh...I can't believe I start at 7:30am tomorrow,” Laura lets out a groan and Carmilla laughs under her breath. “Not funny Carm I am so NOT a morning person.”

“Don't worry cupcake I'll make sure you get up in time.”

“You have class early too?” Asks Laura now smiling at her.

“No, I just start early on thursday and friday, tomorrow I start at 10am.”

“Well you don't have to get up for me.” Laura knows she's worrying about Carmilla but that doesn't bother her.

 

They go sleep early that night and that gives time to Carmilla to think about what she's starting to feel for Laura. She really hates to admit it but that girl has power over her, Carmilla can't deny how cute and adorable Laura is, and that isn't good for her. Little does she know that Laura is starting to have feelings for Carmilla aswell, and oh boy. Things are about to get intense.

“Good night creampuff.” Wishpers Carmilla not knowing if she's already asleep.

“Good night Carmilla.” Laura answers back smiling to herself.

 

\-------

Laura wakes up at the sound of Carmilla's voice.

“Hey cupcake, time to wake up.” Carmilla shakes Laura softly and she moans and turns to face an already awake Carmilla.

“Morning.” Laura groans but gets up and starts to get dressed.

“I'm going to takea shower, you have 20 minutes to get to your class.” Carmilla picks up her clothes and enters the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Laura hurries to her class and gets there just in time. After her first class she has a free hour, so she thinks of getting a coffee and something to eat. The time passes by so slow Laura can't pay attention and she's about to fall asleep when through the window she sights something, or should she say someone.

\-------

Carmilla ends her shower and gets dressed, but, she still has 3 hours until her first class of the day. She decides to go get some coffee, so she grabs her bag and gets out of the room heading to the café at the other side of the campus. As she walks across campus she passes a few buildings, where sleepy students try to pay attention. Suddenly she spots Laura in a class, looking pretty bored. Carmilla takes out her book and sits under a tree in front of Laura's class. Not that she's gonna watch her or anything, but having her close makes her feel safe, and that's something she's not used to feel. After a while she looks up to find Laura staring at her with a smile on her face. How long had Laura been looking at her? She couldn't tell, but looking down at her watch she sees it's almost time to end the first period. Camrilla gets up and winking at Laura leaving with a grin on her face.

 

\----------

Laura sees Carmilla sitting under a tree reading a book and just staes at her for what appears to be a second, but it's actually forty-five minutes. Carmilla looks up and their eyes meet, making Laura feel a heat crawl up her spine. Carmilla looks down at her wrist and get up winking at her. _Did she just wink at me?_ Laura blushes and looks down at her table. The bell rings in that moment announcing that the first period is over and she puts her bag on her shoulder and as she exits the class, she finds Carmilla waiting for her with a coffee on each hand.

“Hey cupcake, saw you before and thought you may need something to wake you up.” Carmilla gives one of the coffee cups to Laura as she sips from hers.

“Thank, you really didn't have to.”

“It's fine I didn't have class anyway.”

Thanks, again.”

They walk down to a bench outside the building and sit there to talk.

“Am I holding you back from class?” Asks Carmilla worrying about Laura's classes.

“No, I have a free hour now, so we're fine to talk for a while.” She answers blushing at Carmilla's not-so-unnoticeable worried face.

“Okay then.” She smirks and sips from her coffee.

 

They talk about different topics and gossips the run around the campus, too into eachother that when the bell rings both jump, and realize the hour is already over.

“Well, I guess you too have to go now, Carmilla gets up and Laura does the same, “I'll see you later...”

“Yeah, sure. By the way that was very nice of you Carm, you really didn't have to get me anything.”

“It was my pleasure, cupcake.” Carmilla turns to leave but Laura grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a hug.

 

This hug is nothing like she's had before, the moment the girl wraps her arms around Carmilla's waist, she feels something she hasn't felt in a long time, exploding inside of her, like fireworks. She feels the whole world stop, like they two are alone in the universe. She feels Laura's warm body against hers, heating up her own, turning her into a deep red her face lights up. Carmilla feels like she is flying and all that matters in that moment is the love and safety Laura gives her.

 


End file.
